Young At Heart
by VampireFreak11
Summary: Young At Heart is currently up for adoption!
1. The Day After

**_Authors note- Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Here is the first chapter of Young At Heart _**

**_I will be adding a lot more chapters soon._**

**_Please Read and Review at the end Thanx._**

**Chapter 1:**

Waking up this morning sucked.

First of all I had the biggest headache in the history of biggest headaches.

And second of all I had to go straight to one of the classrooms to do work. And it's a Sunday!

Oh yeah and there's a third, the teacher that would be watching me work, was Stan.

Why I had to work on a Sunday you ask? Well the usual I may have back chatted Stan but he was so asking for it. It was only a joke me making a comment that he might be gay but seriously! Did the man have to get so mad?

And the reason I have a headache is probably from the party I was at last night. It was at one of the Moroi Carly I think her name was, dorms and let's just say I had a little too much to drink.

It's been a while since I've done anything like that, It felt good to let lose a little. It's not like I will get the opportunity when I'm older, don't get me wrong I will be so glad to be Lissa – my best friend's – guardian but that will mean I'm always on the lookout and I can't do anything like I did last night.

With a sigh I pulled myself out of bed. I think I would be a bit late getting to this weekend detention but oh well Stan will deal.

I got dressed into a red tank top with a white jumper over it and some long skinny jeans I just left my hair down since instead of having training with my Russian God Dimitri I had to spend my Sunday with Stan.

I put on my shoes and went to turn my door knob the same time someone was about to knock.

And standing there with all his beauty was my mentor.

"Good timing" I said looking up at him.

"Rose, I was asked to come and get you since you are late for your morning detention with Guardian Alto. But I can see your leaving now." Dimitri said. Ugh. He was being all mentory.

"Well actually I was just gonna go get some breakfast, go see Lissa, maybe even—"

"Rose." he warned.

"Okay okay, I was just joking sheesh." I walked past him heading to Stan's classroom while Dimitri trailed close behind me. "Have you got to escort me there Comrade?" I asked looking back.

"Yes" he simply said but I saw some quick annoyance on his face from me using his nickname, but hey! I could be calling him much worse things this time of morning, especially with my headache.

I groaned. "I really hate this, It's a Sunday! That's bad enough without it being Stan as the one I have to spend it with." I complained.

"Well if you didn't act that way in class, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" he said.

God I hated it when Dimitri acted so serious.

"So you herd huh?" I asked from his words of _act that way in class._

"I was told, yes." He answered.

I knew he was only speaking this way because where we were walking at the moment was crowded, weird for a Sunday. But when it's just me and Dimitri sometimes I get lucky enough when he lets his guard down a bit.

By then we had reached the classroom.

"I've got to go" Dimitri told me. "I'll see you at training tomorrow" He turned and walked away.

I sighed as I opened the door to Stan's classroom. There he sat at one of the desks.

And hell begins.

Just as expected it all really sucked. First I did all this work on mathematics what the hell was that even for? Because I know Stan doesn't teach Calculus. Calculus isn't my worse subject but it's the one I hated the most, I swear that's the only reason he made me do it. And he even made me wipe down the black board, of course I went off at him then he threatened me that I would be doing this all next week as well if I didn't shut up.

Once it was over I had been there for two hours that felt like ten. I was walking over to Adrian's dorm, not to see him to see Lissa since I told her I would and right now they were practising their magic. When I got there I knocked twice on Adrian's dorm.

"Little Dhampir!" he greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah will you let me in already?" I dully said.

"What that's my greeting, I got to say I'm hurt." He said with a complete faking expression putting his hand over his heart.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh I see, so how was your morning with Guardian Alto?" he said with amusement. He moved enough so I could walk past him and into his room.

"Shit." was my reply.

Lissa was sitting on Adrian's couch. There were three plants sitting along the coffee table in front of her. Two of them looked equally dead and the other looked dead as well but with a bit of green instead of the brown colour like the others.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said happily. If she thought I was going to be happy after what I just went through then she was really delusional. But I still forced a smile.

"Hey Liss....practising on plants again?" I asked walking over to take a seat next to Lissa.

"Yeah, I'm still teaching Adrian healing." She said.

I took another look at the dead plants. "Yeah it looks like it's going well." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Adrian said acting offended.

"It just takes time, and he's doing really well we've just started on this one..." she said pointing to the one with the bit of green.

"Mmm, it's beautiful" I mumbled. Lissa rolled her eyes but was smiling, I could tell that she had been doing her magic for a while today, Moroi using magic usually feels right to them, it makes them happy.

I settled down staying on the couch with Lissa while Adrian sat on one of the chairs. It was so boring watching Adrian practise magic since he wasn't getting very far. It was frustrating him and I couldn't blame him since it was exactly like when Lissa tried to dream walk, it was nothing easy.

The plant had a bit more life to it but not much, Lissa kept chanting at Adrian to concentrate but it didn't do much good.

Lissa gave a demonstration on one of the other dead plants. I could feel all the magic radiating off her. And in less than a minute the plant was completely green with its leaves actually sticking up.

Adrian groaned. "That's exactly what I do!" he complained.

"Obviously not or it would actually look a bit green." I said in a bored voice, I was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Rose." Lissa warned. "Don't give up." She told Adrian.

And then they were at it again. They did it for another hour while I still stuck around I was waiting for Lissa since we were both going to have an early dinner.

Once _finally _they decided to finish up for the day Lissa and I headed for the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down together.

"Where's fire boy?" I asked making conversation.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Rose he really hates it when you call him that."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's the whole point."

"I don't know what he's been doing today, he finds it boring watching Adrian and I practise" _Oh I wonder why_ "But we will be meeting...tonight.." She blushed.

I could read from the bond she meant the attic. "Ewe Liss seriously I didn't need the picture in my head...literally."

"Sorry." she said with a giggle.

Great she better not suck me into her head. It's one thing to know that she's hooking up with Christian already but it's another thing to actually see it— actually no _experience _it.

Well there goes the good night sleep I was hoping for.

* * *

**_I know this first chapter wasn't much. I'll put up more soon to get the story going._**

**_Please Review!!! :) :) :)_**


	2. Do You Listen?

**_Authors note- Sorry that my chapters are so short next ones im going to try and make them a lot longer. Review at the end._**

**_Disclaimer. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy._**

**Chapter 2**

I decided to have an early night.

I changed into my long grey pyjama pants and white tank top and settled into my bed.

I fell asleep instantly but it didn't last too long when I got sucked in to Lissa's head.

They were both in the church attic and they were— EW!

_No, no, no! Get out, get out, get out! _I kept chanting to myself.

Lissa was lifting Christians shirt off and—

I groaned out loud. One night! One night is all I want for a peaceful sleep without getting interrupted!

I don't care anymore I am going to have to tell Lissa to try and block me while I block her, Its sick of me to say...but I've actually seen fire boy naked. _Sick, sick, sick._

Looking at Christian that way was kind of looking at a brother.

I closed my eyes and focused on blocking it out, which sounds a lot easier than it really is since Lissa's emotions where so strong.

I woke up the next day and was very relieved that I didn't get sucked into her head anymore that night. I quickly got dressed put my joggers on and ran to the gym before I was later then I usually am.

When I walked in the gym I straight away realized that Dimitri wasn't here. Hmm strange for him. But this could be cool I could get up him for being the late one but unfortunately soon as thinking that Dimitri walked through the doors.

"Your late." I said trying to imitate him with a serious look that im sure didn't look serious at all.

I could see amusement in his eyes but he didn't smile. "I was at a meeting that ran a bit late."

I smiled. "Excuses, excuses, just admit it Comrade..you slept in." I definitely wasn't serious Dimitri would never sleep in when he had a job to do.

He rolled his eyes. "Go do your laps while I set up the dummies."

I did what he said and ran all my laps. It was easy for me, I've always liked to run it seemed to calm me down and also warm me up at the same time but I've really improved since coming back to the academy. I never use to run this much until I met Dimitri.

Once I was finished Dimitri was sitting on one of the benches waiting for me, when he saw me he stood up and handed me a stake. I remember all the times I thought it was exciting to be able to use a stake. But now I was use to it.

I took the stake and did my usual routine staking dummies was one of my favourite things to do apart from sparring with Dimitri. Mostly because sparring with Dimitri involved a lot of close contact, it wasn't exactly the close contact I've been longing for but it would do.

I already knew how to do the staking so Dimitri rarely would tell me different ways to do it. Once I was dismissed I went to the cafeteria where I knew Lissa would be sitting with Christian, Eddie and Adrian.

I got my breakfast two pieces a toast and an apple and took my usual seat next to Adrian, across from Lissa.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said in her usual cheery voice.

"Hey" Unfortunately mine was a bit less cheery.

I ate in silence while I just listened to their conversation.

"....so have you called her yet?" Lissa asked Christian.

"No she hasn't been answering, but I'm sure it doesn't matter anyway she should be here either tomorrow or the next day." Christian said.

"Who?" asked Adrian.

"Tasha." Lissa replied. "She might be staying for a few days here."

Oh Great....just what I need. Tasha had a big thing for Dimitri and a couple of months ago offered him the chance to be her guardian...and more. For a while I was mad at the idea but when I really thought about how it could make Dimitri happy, I stopped acting like a brat and told Dimitri he should accept. But luckily in the end he didn't when he told me that he had feelings for me instead of her.

I took a big bite out of my toast. "So...are you excited?" Lissa asked me.

"About what?" I said with a mouth full of toast it probably looked really gross, I'd be surprised if she even heard me.

"Rose, close your mouth." Lissa said. Eddie laughed from beside her.

"Sorry mom" I mumbled. She just rolled her eyes.

"What sort of girl are you?" Christian just had to add in smirking.

"A girl that can kick your arse." I answered proudly, taking another bite of toast. Eddie and Adrian both laughed while Christian snorted.

I swallowed my food and tried to talk again. "What should I be excited about?"

"The outside field test." Eddie answered.

_Oh right! _I had completely forgotten, we still had a long time until graduation or anything but there's a test all novices do a few months before all the final field trials that just gave you starters so you were prepared. It was called an outside field test because the test was done out in the real world. I have no idea how it goes but they must explain it when you get there.

"Right!" I nearly yelled trying to act like I knew all along.

"You forgot?" Eddie asked a bit shocked.

"Kind of, when is it again?"

"Rose, do you ever listen in class?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he sighed getting the message. "Right, of course you don't, it's on Wednesday."

Well today is Monday, I can't believe I forgot when it was so soon. "Well thanks for telling me Eddie." I said smiling.

"No problem."

After that we went our separate ways to our classes. I was a bit annoyed at myself because I wanted to talk to Lissa about the whole her and Christian thing but we never really got the chance to talk alone.

The rest of the day was pretty boring after classes I had my afternoon training with Dimitri during it he mentioned that he would be coming to the outside field text on Wednesday so that was good I guess.

But he was always acting so mentory all the time it annoys the hell out of me when he acts like nothing has ever gone on between us and if he keeps it up I'm going to say something. He has before said to me that we couldn't be together because of the whole age thing and guarding Lissa thing but that was a while ago.

A lot has happened since then after the Spokane incident he stopped pushing me away I remember when I broke down in gym once when he told me about not excepting Tasha's offer he had kissed me it was odd for him to act first but I loved it and its all stopped too soon. And now Tasha was coming which was probably just going to cause trouble.

_Great now I've just made myself depressed _I thought as I was walking to my dorm. When did I suddenly become so whiney?

I opened my door had a shower and went straight to bed hoping that it wouldn't be tomorrow or at all for that matter that Tasha would come.

_**The next chapters I post up will be when all the Drama starts to unfold so Review now and read back later because I will be updating very soon since nothing too special has happened yet :)**_

_**But still Review!!! Lol**_


	3. Outside Test

**_Authors note- Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy,, My story contains spoilers of stuff from the first two books so ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE READ VAMPIRE ACADEMY. And PLEASE review at the end :)_**

**Chapter 3:**

My alarm clock woke me up early since it was Wednesday and the bus for the trials left at 5 o'clock.

I got dressed and headed to the cafeteria where all the novices would be waiting.

When I got there Novices were just sitting around or standing talking to their friends. I scanned the room looking for Eddie.

I spotted him sitting on one of the tables talking to some of the other novice boys that I knew from my combat training classes. I walked over and sat next to him.

He turned from his conversation with one of the boys. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Eddie, so you pumped?" I asked smiling.

"Hell yeah" he smiled back. I laughed.

The room stopped to look as Alberta started yelling for everyone's attention.

"Will all novices please make their way just outside the gates where a bus will be waiting." With that said she walked out and all of us followed.

On the bus I sat next to Eddie we talked the whole way about different stuff mainly what we were about to do and also a bit about Stan's class since there is always a lot to talk about when it involves grumpy ass Stan.

"Do you even know what we do in this test thingy?" I suddenly asked Eddie once our other conversation had died down a bit.

"Actually, no, not really it's probably a lot like the normal trial experiences that novices usually do." He said. "But I guess we will find out."

The bus stopped and we walked out into the busy city it was late in the afternoon (human time) so most humans were leaving from work and such. Alberta along with other guardians like Dimitri, Stan another I recognized as Yuri and a lot of others waited until everyone had hoped off the bus so they could start talking.

"Alright listen up." Alberta said trying to get everyone's attention since there was still a lot of talking going on.

"She said listen up!" Stan yelled.

"Opps and there goes Stan's temper." I whispered to Eddie who was standing next to me. He chuckled.

"Okay today will go as follows." Alberta began. "This field test will be done without Moroi since it is dark and is then too dangerous. This isn't your most important field test but I do expect that you will all take it seriously and will work to the best of your abilities. As you will notice some of the guardians are dressed in mostly white or coloured clothes while others are dressed in all black. The guardians dressed with white or coloured are your Moroi." There were a few laughs at that.

She continued. "While the guardians dressed in all black are the Strigoi, with the amount of novices compared to guardians you all will be paired up." There was more talk from the novices. "Don't get too excited, we will be choosing your pairs." I sighed I hope I didn't have to work with a jerk I would most likely be working with a boy since there is about 30 boys here and only 6 girls.

"You and your partner will both be given a fake stake." Alberta kept explaining. "You will be walking around the area with the 'Moroi' you are protecting and if any 'Strigoi' attack you are expected to 'stake' them. Any pair of novices who fail to protect their 'Moroi' will be taken back to the bus where they will have to wait until the 3 hours of this test are done. Are we all clear?" she asked.

There was a murmur or 'yes's' "Ok then Guardian Alto will read out the names of who you will be paired with and also which Guardian will be being you Moroi today. Also on that note the Guardian acting as you Moroi will be doing exactly that, they will not be fighting."

Then Stan stepped forward reading off a clipboard. "Ryan Aylesworth and Bradley Robinson you two will be paired and will be protecting Guardian Frasier." He continued calling out like that I unfortunately wasn't paired with Eddie since he was already paired with Meredith. "Dean Barnes and Rose Hathaway you both will be protecting Guardian Swayze." Ugh! Dean Barnes was a serious jerk and Guardian Swayze I didn't really know her I think her name was Jean or something like that.

Stan called out a couple of more groups and then Alberta gave us last words. "Ok now that you all know who you are with, you must take your 'Moroi' where they would like to go and make sure you are on the lookout for those of us dressed in black. Make sure you find your group and then grab your stakes from Guardian Belikov."

Everyone did as told and I found my group easily..well actually Dean found me and I wasn't too happy at his enthusiasm.

"So, Rose looks like we will be spending a lot of time together" he said leaning near me. I reacted by leaning away.

"Unfortunately yes, but its only 3 hours and don't muck up because I would rather not be sitting on that bus with you." I told him sternly. Weird for me, but Dean was one of those idiots that didn't really take much seriously so good luck to him in becoming a guardian he can fail all he wants but he's not taking me down with him.

"Why not? We could have some fun on the bus" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't think my type of fun and you're type of fun are going to be the same thing. Come on." I said leading him to where Dimitri was handing out the stakes that we needed. Dimitri was wearing all black so he was playing 'Strigoi' which was good since with his moves and his body he could never be acting as a defenceless Moroi.

He saw me and handed me and Dean a stake. "Good luck" he told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Comrade, I will look forward to kicking your ass." I teased, I hoped that I got a chance to fight Dimitri although it would be hard.

He stared straight into my eyes where I saw a hint of a smile playing on his lips but he had to snap out of it as he handed another novice a stake. I must have been lost in my own world (that involved Dimitri) because Dean tried to get my attention in the worst possible way since I felt him pinch my butt.

I quickly turned to face him. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

He laughed. "Why? You want more?" he asked going to touch my ass again, I hit his hand.

"Touch me again and see what happens." I challenged giving him my best death stare. I got the pleasure of seeing him flinch.

"Mr Barnes, if your already not going to take this test seriously I suggest you just sit out now and deal with the consequences of failing." I turned my attention back to Dimitri who just spoke he would have seen him touching me because the way he looked at him was a hundred times worse than my death glare.

Dean nodded his head really fast. "I-I will take it seriously...uh Rose ill go get Guardian Swayze" Dean said to me before quickly walking away.

Dimitri was done handing out stakes and bent done so only I could hear him. "If he touches you or anything tell someone." He told me.

I looked up at him. "But if he gets sent on the bus wont I?"

He looked into my eyes. "I'll make sure you won't" he said and then turned to walk away.

I smiled to myself when he had completely gone. I knew Dimitri felt protective of me and I could see that it pissed him off when guys acted like that around me.

I got myself together and walked to where I could see Dean and Jean haha Dean and Jean thats funny.

"There she is....what's so funny?" Dean asked me. Oh was I laughing out loud?

"Nothing" I said trying to act serious and not so immature.

"Okay." Jean – Guardian Swayze said. "I am now becoming your Moroi and you both are my guardians. It has already started so good luck." She said.

Around us all the Novices and Guardians had already walked off in different directions. I chose to take long guard while Dean took close guard as Guardian Swayze lead us around the shops that she pretended she wanted to go to.

I concentrated hard, no way was I failing this.

_**I will be updating very soon but what do you think so far? Rose will get the chance to fight in the next chapter and I dont own any Characters like Dean Barnes since he is an actual character of Richelle Meads.**_

_**Reviews would make me happy.....**_


	4. The Fights

**_Authors note- Some Authors notes are long I know, but I feel I need to do the disclaimer, Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Credit goes to her since some lines in this chapter are her own. I hope you enjoy this chapter. OH and just to let you all know, im going to start working on my other story Blood Bond very soon. I have had that story for a while but havent updated in a long time. Review at the end :)_**

**_-Peace, Jayde._**

**Chapter 3:**

Guardian Swayze lead us around all different stores. I could tell that she didn't really want to go there because she wasn't interested in the stuff she looked at, at all. But this is how the test worked.

We had been doing this for about 30 minutes and not once had we been attacked. I kind of wanted to since I knew I could do it and I wanted to prove it. Dean seemed bored and a few times I had to snap at him to start paying attention.

We were in some clothes shop that had possibly the worst prom dresses I have ever seen. I almost started laughing at some of them. After that we walked down the streets side walk.

Dean was standing close to Guardian Swayze's side while I walked slightly off to the side behind them. As we continued walking I made sure that I was checking all my surroundings. a few times I could see another group walking past.

I had to admit this was getting boring, I knew this was how guardian life would be but I would be guarding Lissa and at least I knew she would have better shopping interests.

It didn't stop me from staying on guard, Dimitri had told me about this a couple of days ago that a guardian should always be aware of their surroundings and he showed me how to do it.

It really sucked that I had to get stuck with Dean since out of all the novices he was the worst not to mention he kept giving me a flirting smile once in a while which I just tried to ignore with that such good self control Dimitri taught me.

But seriously Dean was all guardian mode for the first ten minutes and then he just got bored. I wonder if he will even graduate.

I tried to keep my thoughts straight as walking down this street became darker. Was she trying to look for danger? Obviously she was when I saw from the corner of my eye a dark figure run behind a wall. Dean of course didn't seem to realise at all. Idiot

"Dean" I whispered in a hiss.

He turned to look at me and as soon as he did the dark figure came charging out. I ran out to the guardian who was pretending to play Strigoi and I realised it was Stan. That made me smile on the inside.

I pushed Dean towards our 'Moroi' and he stood in front of her so he could protect while I went in for the kill. It was only Stan here so it should be easy.

Stan aimed to punch for my head which I easily dodged while trying to kick his legs out from under him. It worked a bit as he staggered back so I charged forward landing a good blow to the side of his head he came back at me trying to use a lot as force as we both threw in some good punches, we circled each other a bit then I ran forward faking a punch but kicking his chins, this time it worked as he fell to the ground and I got my practise stake aiming for the his heart as he was now claimed 'dead'.

I really felt like making some smart ass comment about how easy that was but I ignored it and offered Stan a hand up besides it wasn't actually that easy Stan was a good fighter.

"Good job Hathaway." He said taking my hand to stand up. I was a bit surprised since he seemed to mean it.

I smiled a thanks and he gave a nod to Guardian Swayze as he checked the situation that her and Dean were in. Dean didn't get in any trouble since he was technically doing the right thing by standing in front of our 'Moroi' but Guardian Swayze who was acting as our Moroi was actually assessing us as we were being her guardians.

Stan left since he would have to continue playing 'Strigoi' and Guardian Swayze turned to me.

"That was good Rose, you noticed the attacker straight away" she praised me. Then she faced Dean. "You should have noticed before Rose told you that there was someone coming, you need to pay more attention." She said he sighed and looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't.

Guardian Swayze slipped back into her role of playing 'Moroi' while we continued to walk around.

It wasn't long at all until I saw another 'Strigoi' who wasted no time on going in for the attack. I was the closest so again it would be me who would be attacking. _This should be easy _I thought as it looked as though again it was just one person, but that's until I saw who it was.

Dimitri.

It all happened so fast he lunged out to our 'Moroi' but I quickly stood in his way and pushed him back. Our eyes connected and fight began.

We both knew each other's moves so well, which was no surprise I mean he's the one who taught me them. We were too well matched, both of us fast. We circled a while until Dimitri made the first move coming at me with the full force of his body. I blocked the worst of it, but he was so strong that I was the one who stumbled from the impact. He didn't waste the opportunity and dragged me to the ground, trying to pin me. Being trapped like that by a Strigoi would likely result in the neck being bitten or broken. I couldn't let that happen.

So, although he held most of me to the ground, I managed to shove my elbow up and nail him in the face. He flinched, and that was all I needed. I pushed him over so now I was the one on top of him he struggled so hard and was so strong that I was using every bit of strength I had to keep him there while managed to put my stake over his heart.

I did it. I actually beat Dimitri in a fight and trust me that was some fight we were both breathing hard and were oh so close. He was looking at me intensely and I just seemed to get lost in his brown eyes. In his eyes I could see pride and a lot more they held desire and lust.

It wasn't very often Dimitri let his mask down but I'll tell you what it was most defiantly down right now. It felt like the air between us heated up I wanted nothing more than to be able to lean down and kiss him right then and there. And by the look in his eyes, it was like he wanted to do the same.

Its then that I realised I was still on top of him but he really didn't seem to mind at all. I pulled myself up giving Dimitri a hand. Touching his skin sent some kind of volt through me and I never wanted to let go.

But unfortunately Guardian Swayze and Dean were standing right behind us, I hope that they didn't notice the electricity between Dimitri and I. They didn't seem too since Guardian Swayze was wearing a proud smile and Dean looked slightly annoyed about the fact he didn't get to fight.

Dimitri looked like he was going to say something to me but Guardian Swayze spoke. Damn.

"Wow that was quite a fight you both put there. Rose you did an amazing job." She said. I looked to Dimitri and I could tell he agreed.

He didn't need to speak I could see it all in his eyes. They held so much.

Our breathing was both still heavy and I knew it wasn't just from the fighting. I reluctantly pulled away from his gaze hoping I didn't give too much away to the others when in the distance I saw a group of people watching us.

It was so weird because I suddenly got this nauseas feeling in my stomach.

There were four of them. Oh great where they seriously going to make me fight more guardians now?

That's when I realised at the same time Dimitri and the two others did. They weren't guardians.

They were real Strigoi.

_**What do you all think? I have been updating this story pretty fast since I only started it like a couple of days ago, that's strange for me lol.**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW (if u love Dimitri) LOL ;)_**


	5. It's All Real

**_Authors note- Sorry it had took me a while to add this chapter but soon ill hopefully add more then one. So far I havent been getting many Reviews only around 21 that's still good since this is only my 4th chapter but Ive gotten a lot of hits with no reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW at the end, it really makes my day._**

**:) - Jayde.**

**Chapter 4:**

We all tensed up but Dimitri and Guardian Swayze reacted quickly with Dimitri standing in front of me and Guardian Swayze in front of Dean.

Well, that goes to show this obviously wasn't part of the test since I don't think these fake practise stakes would do any good.

From the distance there red eyes gleamed in the dark but they didn't stay in the distance too long as all of them at an amazing speed charged over here.

Dimitri took a few steps forward pulling out a real stake he has with him as Guardian Swayze did the same. They were fighting two each which didn't look too easy.

I felt slightly stupid having to just stand and watch but what else could I really do? I had no stake (besides the practise one) and I had already learnt once that if you didn't have a stake...you were screwed. Ok maybe not in those exact words but still...

Watching Dimitri fight was amazing, he moved with such power and grace, he was strong and he was fast.

Dimitri had already stakes the two Strigoi after a few minutes so he went to help Guardian Swayze but not before sneaking a glance in my direction.

Guardian Swayze had already killed one of the Strigoi she was fighting so it was easy for Dimitri to kill the other one.

"We need to tell the others." Guardian Swayze said to Dimitri, it was clear that she was no longer playing the role of 'Moroi' anymore she was in full guardian mode now.

Dimitri nodded. "We'll have to ask Petrov, we probably will have to cancel the trial in case there are anymore."

Swayze agreed and suggested that she take Dean with her while Dimitri took me in case of any more danger.

Looking at Dean right now, I could tell he was scared, it would have been the first time he had seen a Strigoi. Me on the other hand, I've already had way too much experience with Strigoi. I even killed two a few months ago. But that's all just a bad reminder of when I lost Mason.

We had to part ways with them to search for the other guardians. I couldn't help the pleasure that spread over me with such a small thing that I got to be with Dimitri.

"Stay close." Dimitri told me as we were walking the dark streets.

"So are we going to have to go straight back?" I asked, meaning the academy.

"I don't know, we might."

I didn't ask anything else since I could see Dimitri was trying to pay attention to his surroundings. I wanted to go back, if there were more Strigoi then a lot of us were in danger. But of course there was always this possibility if we did a trial test here, since we weren't in safety of any wards. It would have been very unlikely and unlucky for this to happen but that's why they have brought so many guardians.

We were heading around one of the buildings but stopped dead in our tracks.

Dimitri went fast into action lunging forward before the blond haired Strigoi could.

The Strigoi staggered back from the impact but quickly began fighting.

I watched as they fought, again feeling really useless. But I turned my attention away from them as I heard movement from behind me.

Spinning around I was faced with two Strigoi.

Oh Shit.

They wasted no time with running up to attack. One was female and the other male.

The female through me against the brick building which luckily I hit my back against instead of my head, but man did it still hurt.

I tried to recover since I knew I would have to fight even though I had no stake. I threw a hard punch to the female. She staggered but came back. The fight between us was hard since I couldn't really do much harm to her without a stake.

Also it was two against one, I managed to get a very good blow to the male and he cringed in pain and his fighting was starting to slow a little.

I was aware of Dimitri fighting three Strigoi beside me; yes three since another two had come. So there was no chance of him helping me.

So I was fighting two while Dimitri was fighting three. _Five Strigoi._

This female was strong and in our fight was now winning. I tried to have a quick look around the area for any object that could do some damage, but came up empty. We were in a street after all.

At the corner of eye saw Dimitri fall to the ground from his attackers. I felt fear flow through my body. We were outnumbered.

He managed to get back up and even staked one he continued fighting but that small distraction payed its price on me as the female and male pushed me hard against the wall.

This time, I did hit my head.

I slid down to ground as a huge amount of pain overtook me.

It reminded me of the time Natalie had pushed me into the wall, but this time it was harder and I was hardly conscious. I could taste the blood in my throat and I knew the back of my head would be bleeding a lot to.

I already could expect what would happen next, I waited for one of them to go for my neck.

But they didn't.

Through blurred vision I looked up to see Dimitri was fighting off the two that I had been.

The way he was fighting was a bit different then I had usually seen him fight many times before. The anger that he was fighting with right now is what had changed.

I turned my head a bit to see he had already killed the three other Strigoi.

The pain in my head was definitely not going to go away, and darkness was starting to overtake me.

-

**Please click the button below and Review, sorry this chapter was short im working on the length for my next ones. I want to get my reviews up to 30 and then I will continue. :)**

**Thanx. -Jayde**


	6. Authors NoteImportant

**Sorry!**

_**Please Read...**_

Hey guys, I'm sorry but this is an Authors Note. Unfortunately I'm putting this story, along with my other story on HIATUS.

I honestly don't know how long it will be for I'm still thinking about it.

Okay so here's the problem. I have in a way given up on my stories, not because I don't like writing or I don't like Vampire Academy but because I just don't think I'm doing a very good job.

I started writing on FanFiction a couple of months ago in the holidays since I got bored a lot and I enjoyed it. It's been a few weeks since I updated last so I chose to have a read through my stories and I was disappointed with myself, I know they were my first but still, when I read other people's fanfics I like them to make sense with reasonably good spelling and punctuation- which I think a lot of my stories are lacking.

And yes I do know about getting a betta but I don't really want one (sorry)

You see im in high school and we have been taking this English experience all about story writing and stuff, it interests me and I think about all the things I could be doing with my stories which I haven't.

Im not 100 percent sure but I should start writing again, however I'm not sure if I will continue the stories I have not, go back and edit them again, re-start them over, or delete them and make a completely new plot. I'm not sure.

Anyway if I do stop writing I DEFINETLY won't stop using fanfiction, I think it's great and I love to read other people's stories.

I never did get any flames in my reviews, they have all been very encouraging so I thank you guys, and this is just something I'm going to have to think about.

Thanks,

**Jayde/VampireFreak11**


	7. Up for Adoption!

Ok, I've made up my mind and this story is now, **up for adoption!**

Since I no longer feel dedicated to it and it turns out some people do like it, I thought I'd do this rather then just delete it completely.

So if you are intrested in taking over the deal would be that you can keep the 5 chapters I have made now and then just continue how you want to after. The only thing I would like credit for is those 5 chapters. -Of course you can edit or change the name or whatever.

So if you are intrested just _write in a review _and I will choose to email _one_ person and give them premision to copy and paste what I have already written.

Thanks,

Jayde =D


End file.
